


The Witness

by Small_Hobbit



Series: River Police [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Stanley Hopkins enters the pub, looking like the cat which has got the cream





	The Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Witness" Challenge

"You look like the cat who’s got the cream,” Greg Lestrade said to Stanley Hopkins as Stanley walked over to join them.

Greg and John Watson were sitting at a pub table; Sherlock, who had been sitting with them had been prodded to go and buy Stanley a pint when they had seen him enter the pub.

“Or more exactly Tilly when she put her head in Mrs Hudson’s trifle,” John added.

“Has Mrs Hudson forgiven Tilly yet?” Stanley asked.

“She never blamed the cat, said it was all Sherlock’s fault,” John replied.

“Which it wasn’t.” Sherlock had returned with the pint. “That cat knew exactly what she was doing.”

They all laughed and then Greg said,” So, explain why you look so pleased with yourself. The last I heard your witnesses were doing a good impression of the three wise monkeys.”

Stanley groaned. “Yes, ‘See no evil’ and ‘Speak no evil’ lived up to their names. For whatever reason neither of them was prepared to assist us in any way. However…”

Stanley took a long draft of his beer, causing John to say, “Get on with it.”

“Our third witness was very helpful. The delay was because we needed to find an interpreter.”

“Will they stand up in court?” Greg asked.

“This one will. He’s happy to testify. And we won’t have the problem of the defendant’s barrister implying anything because they don’t speak English. He’s hearing impaired and uses sign language. And the best bit of all is he can lip read.”

“And he saw what you suspect said to his confederate,” Sherlock said.

“Exactly!” Stanley’s expression bore a close resemblance to Tilly’s when she looked at Mrs Hudson, cream all over her face and dripping from her whiskers.


End file.
